Birthday Wishes
by Stormchaser90
Summary: Some kiddy stuff written for younger readers for Christy Carlson Romano's 28th birthday. Set during season 1 of Kim Possible. A birthday celebration is interrupted by a robbery by Shego, but something unexpected happens which makes Kim's day more magical.


_Disclaimer. I do not own the characters of the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of their respective creators._

_I decided to do this old school so this one shot fanfic is set during Season 1 of Kim Possible. Word of Warning, this is aimed mainly at the female audience and will be a bit sweet and sickly in some places, also it is aimed for kids but adults might enjoy it too so have fun reading y'all._

* * *

A ray of sunlight shone through the gap in the curtains, falling on the bed of the sleeping auburn teen, curled up in her warm bed sheets. Clutching the Pandaroo doll tightly, Kim smiled in her sleep as she dreamt pleasant thoughts, unaware of the modified ticking time bomb next to her bed. The digital readout counted the seconds going by, its sinister purpose nearly complete as 6:00am approached.

_5:59:56...5:59:57...5:59:58...5:59:59..._

The sound of a loud explosion filled the room, waking the young girl rudely. In the neighbourhood, several sleeping citizens woke up and dived for cover, thinking a war had arrived in town. The modified speakers of the alarm clock continued playing recorded sounds of construction site explosions, stopping when the snarling girl hit the snooze button and watched a message scroll by on the digital readout.

_Happy 17th Birthday Kim...Tim & Jim_

"TWEEBS!" Kim yelled, as she dropped the alarm to the floor and got out of bed.

* * *

_**STORMCHASER90**_

_**PRESENTS**_

_**BIRTHDAY WISHES**_

_**Celebrating the birthday of Kim Possible voice actress Christy Carlson Romano, who is now 28 years old today!**_

* * *

Angrily making her way down the stairs of her attic bedroom, Kim went over the door of her brother's bedroom and furiously began pounding on it.

"YOU GUY'S ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" She snarled, agressively turning the door knob but to no avail.

Kim's parents came out of their room, rubbing their eyes sleepily while their daughter tried to break her brother's bedroom door down. James Possible was in his pajama's while Ann had wrapped a light blue dressing gown around her to keep warm.

"Tim and Jim pranked you again, right?" Ann yawned, putting a calming hand on Kim's shoulder.

"If you could call it a prank," Kim sighed, relaxing a little. "All I wanted was to at least sleep in til 9."

The bedroom door opened and two ten year old boys appeared, guilty expressions on their faces.

"Guess we made it a bit too loud, huh?" Jim said, while his brother stayed silent. Kim just shot them a piercing glare.

"Yeah, you could say that," Kim said dangerously, tapping her foot in annoyance. "Well now that I'm up, I might as well get myself some breakfast."

**-KP-**

Sitting at the breakfast table and eating a bowl of cereal, Kim rubbed her eyes while James gave his usual 'don't modify your sister's alarm clock, it's not very nice' lecture. Ann began making a fresh pot of coffee, before making herself some toast.

"Sorry you had a rude wake up call," Ann said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "Anyway, happy birthday Kim. I can't believe you're 17 already."

"I can't believe the tweebs lived to be 10," Kim said, making Ann chuckle a little. "Still, I guess it was kind'a funny."

"Let's just hope the neighbours see the funny side," Ann yawned, pouring a fresh cup of coffee. "So what you got planned today then?"

"Ron and I were thinking about going to see a movie first, then just hang out at the mall."

"Sounds like fun," Ann said, handing Kim a cup of coffee. "This ought to perk you up."

"Thanks mom," Kim said, taking a sip. "Well aside from my little 'wake up call', I hope nothing else goes wrong today."

**-KP-**

A loud crashing came from the laboratory in Drakken's lair, while a sleepy Shego came out of her private quarter's, wearing green and black pajama's while wrapping a jet black dressing gown around her. Heading towards the laboratory, she ignited her hands and furiously kicked open the door.

"DR D!" Shego yelled, making the blue man jump with fright. "IT'S 6:30 IN THE MORNING! GIVE IT A REST, WILL YOU?"

"Shego, evil plans never sleep," Drakken said, ducking as a bolt of plasma was flung towards him.

"YEAH, WELL I DO!" Shego snarled. "LOOK, CAN IT WAIT UNTIL LATER?"

"Sheeego, I nearly finished my doomsday weapon! All I need is a ruby to act as energy focuser and then I can make the world kneel before me! I found the perfect ruby on a old lamp in a magazine article but it's been misplaced! I can't find it anywhere!"

Shego rolled her eyes and stepped closer to him, reaching towards his back pocket and pulling out a magazine clipping, smirking as humiliation fell upon him. On the article it shown a picture of a ancient Persian lamp with a large ruby on top of the lid. The main title for the article read 'Mystical Ruby Lamp, Is it magic?'

"Er...thank you Shego," Drakken said with a weak chuckle, taking the clipping from her hand. "That's exactly what I...er...been looking for."

"A magic lamp?" Shego smirked, irritating her employer. "Why not wish for a doomsday weapon?"

"Shego, mystical stuff is a load of garbage! I'm only interested in the ruby!"

"Right, are we done now? I really want to get back to bed."

"No...not yet," Drakken said. "First I need you to steal the ruby from the Middleton Museam, then I can use it to power my weapon."

"Like I said earlier, can it wait for later?" Shego yawned. "I mean, is it really that much more important than letting me sleep for a few more hours?"

"Shego, it is..." Drakken began to say, stopping when a glowing hand stopped inches from his face. "...er...I suppose it could wait until say...10am?"

"2pm," Shego bartered.

"11am."

"12pm."

"1pm," Drakken said quickly, watching a sly Shego smile.

"Aha! Deal," The mercenary said, laughing as Drakken slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Nggh...fine, 1pm it is then!" Drakken growled. "Bah, I really need to work on my haggling skills!"

**-KP-**

At around about 10am at the Possible home, a knock at the door caught Dr Possible's attention and answered it, smiling at the familar blond teen and the naked mole rat in his pocket.

"Hey Mr Dr P," Ron said, holding onto a card and a fairly small present. "How you been?"

"Fine Ronald, come on it," Dr Possible said, welcoming the young man into the house. "Kim, it's Ron!"

Kim went downstairs, dressed in a casual green tank top and blue jeans, greeting her best friend with a hug.

"Hey Ron," She said, getting hugged in return from her friend.

"Hey KP, happy birthday," Ron said, while Rufus hopped out of his pocket and landed on Kim's shoulder, affectionately nuzzling her cheek.

"Uh...happy birthday," Rufus chirped, getting patted on the head by Kim.

"Thanks you guys," Kim said, smiling as Ron handed her the birthday present in his hand.

"I have a feeling you might like this," Ron said, watching as Kim ripped open the wrapping paper.

Inside was a blue velvet covered box and Kim opened it up to see a locket in the shape of a heart inside. Opening it, she saw a small picture of her and Ron back in pre-K, with a small message inscribed on the opposite side.

_Best Friends Forever._

Kim felt her eyes start to well up and hurriedly wiped the tears that were threatening to fall away. Looking at her smiling friend, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"It's beautiful Ron, thanks," Kim said, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek. Breaking the hug, they went into the kitchen to eat before heading out to celebrate Kim's birthday.

**-KP-**

Shego woke up after a few more hours sleep, checking the time on her alarm clock as she brushed a few strands of hair from her eyes. Nearly 12pm, so she had to leave in half an hour to steal the ruby by 1pm. Stretching her arms, Shego climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom of her private quarters to get cleaned up and changed into her mission outfit. Once she got ready, she made her way over to the launch hanger bay with Drakken joining her as she walked.

"Now you remember the mission objectives?"

"Steal lamp with ruby, fry anyone that tries to stop me," Shego said, counting them off with her fingers. "Knowing my luck, Princess will try to stop me for like the zillionth time."

"Shego...if Possible interferes then just run away from her."

"Excuse me?" Shego said, sounding a little insulted. "I never run from a fight, okay? Not unless it calls for a tactical retreat!"

"Nggh...fine, blast that blasted teen into oblivion if you get the chance but don't forget that ruby!" Drakken ordered, watching as Shego climbed into her fighter jet and began the take-off sequence.

"Relax Dr D, one ruby coming up!"

With a roar of the engines, the craft rose vertically in the air and blasted off towards Middleton.

**-KP-**

After enjoying watching the latest comedy film at their local cinema, Kim and Ron began cruising the mall to find something else to pass the time. As they made their way to the Club Banana store for Kim to browse the shelves, a familiar voice caught their attention.

"KIM, WAIT UP!"

Turning around, Kim saw Tara running up to them, a helium balloon in one hand and a large birthday card in the other.

"Hey Tara," Kim said, greeting her with a friendly hug. "Nice to see you."

"Hi Kim, happy birthday," Tara said, handing her the large card. "I got the entire cheer squad to sign it. Including Bonnie."

"Bonnie? Okay, this I got to see," Kim laughed, opening the card and checking out the signatures. Inside she saw all the names of the cheer squad, including...

_Bonnie Rockwaller_

"Wow, how'd you trick her into signing that?" Ron asked, smiling at the card.

"Oh that was easy, we voted that the whole cheer squad should sign the card," Tara said. "Everyone except Bonnie wanted to sign, so she lost."

"This is turning out to be the best birthday ever," Kim laughed, only to be inturrupted by the beep of the Kimmunicator. Switching it on, she was greeted by the Team Possible computer expert, Wade.

"Hey Kim, first of all, happy birthday," Wade said, smiling at her.

"Thanks Wade, so whats the other thing?"

"Sadly we got a hit on the site, I know it's your birthday but you might need to check into this," Wade answered.

"So what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"A robbery in progress at the Middleton Museam. I checked the live security feed and it's Shego."

"Alright, I'm on it. C'mon Ron, let's go."

Putting away the Kimmunicator in her pocket, Kim smiled at Tara and handed back the giant card the cheer squad signed.

"Uh...can you hold onto this for a sec?" Kim asked. "Not exactly something I want to hold onto in a fight, sorry."

"It's okay Kim," Tara said, taking the card in her hands. "I know you don't want it to get ruined, well good luck!"

Breaking into a run, Kim and Ron left the mall and ran to the Middleton Museam.

**-KP-**

Taking on security guards with ease, Shego ignited her plasma and adjusted the energy output to stun them, knocking them unconscious. Walking past them, Shego made her way to the 'Arabian Nights Exhibit' that contained the lamp, finding its display stand and smashing the glass to grab the lamp. Turning around, she saw Kim blocking the exit while Ron was trying to catch his breath, rolling her eyes at the sight.

"Oh good, Miss Priss and her sidekick have come to play," Shego said, igniting a free hand. "Alright Kimmie, let's dance!"

Springing into action, Kim ran towards Shego and avoided a slash of energy from her hands, backflipping and kicking the lamp from her hand.

"CATCH IT RON!"

Diving forwards, Ron caught the lamp in his hands, accidentally rubbing the sides with his palms. Before Kim and Shego knew what was happening, a purple cloud of smoke erupted from the lamp and a tiny, floating girl with ruby colored hair wearing old clothing smiled at him. She physically looked seven years old but it was evident she was much older.

"Hi!" She said, waving at him.

Kim and Shego stopped fighting, looking a little confused to what was going on.

"Okaaay, this is officially off the chart on the weirdness scale," Kim said, looking at the floating girl. "Er...who are you?"

"I'm Ruby, the genie of this lamp," Ruby said, stretching her arms.

"As in 'three wishes' sort of genie?" Shego asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, so take your time to wish for stuff," Ruby said, relaxing in mid-air. "Well, only the one who set me free can ask for the wishes, which is...that funny looking guy over there."

Ruby pointed to Ron, who stood there completely dumbfounded.

"Who...me?" Ron asked, a little confused. "Well...er..that's...Hey, wait a minute! Funny looking?"

Shego rolled her eyes and ignited her plasma, throwing a few bolts at Ron who dodged them with surprising agility.

"Hey, watch it Shego!" Ron yelled, crashing to the floor. "Man, I wish you would cut that out!"

Ruby smiled and crossed her arms, before nodding her head. With a flash of light, Shego's plasma suddenly died out, causing her alarm. Concentrating hard, her power's still wouldn't activate.

"Okay Rubes, what did you do?" Shego asked, shooting the tiny genie an angressive glare.

"Disabled your powers," Ruby answered in a matter of fact tone. "It's on a time limit so you'll get them back in a few days, oh and don't even bother wishing for them to be returned. That won't work."

"Urgh...this is so not happening!" Shego snarled, glaring at Ron. "I can't believe you disabled my powers!"

"Oops, uh...my bad," Ron laughed weakly.

"Fine, guess I'll have to hurt Kimmie the old fashioned way!" Shego said, swinging a punch towards Kim. Barely evading it, Kim ducked down low and sweeped her leg at Shego's, knocking the older woman off balance. Crashing to the ground, Shego grabbed Kim's leg and yanked her off balance too, gaining the upper hand and pinning her to the floor while raising a clawed hand in the air, ready to strike. A sly smile formed on Ron's face and he cleared his throat.

"Shego, I wish you were really kind on Kim's birthday!"

Eyes widening in terror, Shego looked at Ruby who crossed her arms and smiled, preparing to nod her head.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! Wait just a se..."

Before Shego could say anymore, Ruby nodded her head and a flash of light filled the room. Kim closed her eyes to shield them from the blinding light, opening them when someone helped her up.

"Thanks...SHEGO?" Kim gasped, seeing the older woman smiling at her.

"Oh Kimmie, I hope I didn't hurt you," Shego said, her smile creeping Kim out but not as much as the friendly hug she gave Kim. "That's to say sorry and happy birthday to you too."

Heading over to Ron, she hugged him and even patted Rufus on the head, causing Ruby to burst out into hysterical giggling.

"This is the most fun I had in ages!" She giggled, doubling over with laughter. Kim couldn't contain her smile and eventually burst out laughing, Shego even joining in as well. Ron blinked stupidly, weirded out before realising the sitch wasn't so bad.

"So...uh...one more wish?" Ron said, to which Ruby nodded.

"Yep, just one more wish and that's it for you," Ruby said. "You could hand the lamp over to the birthday girl for some birthday wishes."

Ron thought for a moment, tapping his foot until he thought of something.

"Got it! KP, you're gonna love this!" Ron said, chuckling a little. "I wish...all of Kim's enemies were here to sing happy birthday to Kim!"

Kim burst out laughing when Ruby smiled and crossed her arms, nodding her head in confirmation. With a blinding flash of light, Dr Drakken, DNAmy, Professor Dementor, Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist, Adrena Lynn, Senor Senior Sr and Senor Senior Jr appeared out of nowhere and turned to Kim.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kimberly, happy birthday to you!" They sang, stopping once they finished the song and looking very confused.

"Uh...vhy vas I singing happy birthday TO KIM POSSIBLE?" Dementor yelled. "SHE IZ NOT DER SORT OV PERSON I VANT TO VISH VELL! UND VHERE IZ MY LAB?"

"Oh it's Kim's birthday?" DNAmy said, looking at Kim and giving her a warm smile. "Happy birthday dear, I hope you're having a fun day."

"Wait a sec, how'd I get here?" Killigan asked, looking around in confusion. "I was having a nice relaxin' game o' golf and then suddenly I'm singing to that Possible lass."

"Beats me," Drakken said, confused himself. "Must be some sort of mind control and teleportation device combo. Er...why is Shego smiling?"

Shego suddenly greeted the new arrivals with a hug, causing Kim to crack up with laughter while some of the villains looked a little disturbed except for Killigan.

"Aye, I could get used to this bonnie lass," Killigan laughed, as Shego gave him a friendly hug.

"Hey there Duffy, how are you?" Shego asked, completely unaware she was irritating Drakken.

"SHEGO! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU? WHERE IS MY LASER RUBY?" Drakken demanded, tapping her on the shoulder. He was completely taken aback when she hugged him. "Er...Shego? Why are you hugging me?"

Ron couldn't contain his laughter and collapsed to the floor in hysterics, much to the confusion of the villains in the room. Kim made her way over Ron and helped him up, tears of laughter rolling down her eyes.

"Ron, I think I should wrap this up before anything unexpected happens," Kim said, taking the lamp from his hands. Ruby smiled and floated over to Kim, hovering beside her.

"Okay, same for you then," Ruby said. "Three wishes, so what'll it be?"

"First, I want all of my enemies to go back where they were," Kim said. "I could easily throw them all in jail but since it's my brithday I'm going to go easy on them."

"You know what to say," Ruby chuckled, crossing her arms in preparation.

"I wish all of my enemies were returned back to their lairs!" Kim said, watching her enemies start to glow with a white aura.

Ruby nodded her head and another bright flash engulfed the room, Kim shielding her eyes while her enemies dissapeared.

**-KP-**

Drakken opened his eyes and saw he was standing in the lair from which he was rudely taken from, right in the laboratory on which he was working on the giant doomsday weapon. Feeling a little dizzy and confused to what happened, he lost his balance and stumbled, only to be caught by Shego.

"Careful Dr D," Shego said, smiling at him. "You'll hurt yourself."

"Wha...er...ah...er..." Drakken babbled, stunned from her overwhelming act of kindness before he regained his senses. "Er...Shego? How about explaining WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Long story short, that lamp had a genie inside and Kimmie and the sidekick made a few wishes," Shego said in a giggly tone.

"Well...er...why are you...er...all sickeningly nice?"

"The sidekick wished I was nice for the remainder of Kim's birthday, oh which reminds me, I have got to get her a card!"

Skipping out of the laboratory while humming to herself, Shego left her baffled employer standing alone, wondering what Shego would do once she got back to normal.

**-KP-**

Back at the museam, Kim wondered what to do with her remaining two wishes while Ron kept coming up with crazy suggestions.

"Oh come on KP, it's a great wish," Ron said.

"For the last time, I am not going to ask for a lifetime supply of nacos!" Kim argued, taking a cleansing breath to calm herself. "Alright, I gotta think. Just two wishes left."

_Now what to wish for?...Better behaved brother's...oh that is tempting...What else?...Super kind Bonnie...really tempting...World Peace?... No, I'm not in a Miss World Pageant...What about a huge Cuddle Buddy collection?...That would be pretty spankin'..._

"I got it! I wish...that all my enemies would not commit any crimes for a week!" Kim said, smiling at the thought. "Nice to have a break from all the hero stuff."

"Done and done!" Ruby said, smiling as she crossed her arms and nodded her head.

**-KP-**

Across the world, at all of Kim Possible's major arch foes hide-out, blinding flashes of light engulfed them and everyone inside the lairs had lost the will to commit crimes. Duff Killigan decided not to ruin the PGA Tour, Dementor decided to not take over the world, the Senior's took a vacation and Drakken began to scrap the doomsday weapon and fix the toaster instead.

**-KP-**

With one more wish to go, Kim thought about the next one carefully, but her thoughts turned to Ruby when noticed her expression had changed. Putting on a false smile, Ruby pretended to be cheerful and smiled at Kim.

"Kind'a glad we sent those villains back, althought it would've been fun to see what they wanted," Ron said.

"Or it would've been dangerous," Kim said.

"Oh you talking about using my powers for evil? Nah, the Genie union thought about that after making that mistake before...no genie is allowed to murder, interfere with matters of the heart or raise the dead...seriously, that last one...pretty darn icky."

"What if they found a loophole?" Kim asked.

"Nah...anyway, we changed the rules of having a genie by allowing good people to grant wishes and not evil people. That Genie law got changed since the Jafar incident waaay back, pretty darn silly to allow nasty people to use Genies for evil purposes."

"I see...well, there's something else I want to ask you."

"Go ahead, ask away," Ruby said, crossing her arms behind her head and relaxing in mid-air.

"Ruby, how long have you been stuck in that lamp?" Kim asked.

Ruby immediately fell silent and dropped to the floor, sighed dejectedly. Kneeling down down next to her, Kim placed a comforting hand on Ruby's shoulder and smiled softly.

"You been in there for a long time, haven't you?" Kim asked her, watching the small Genie nod.

"Long enough to get pretty lonely," Ruby sighed. "Today was the most fun I had in centuries and now...well I got used to serving others."

"Can you give up your powers? Stop being a Genie?"

"Only if I'm given my freedom but that would only happen if...it's a lot to ask since I met you not too long ago, but can you wish me free?"

"Sure I can," Kim said, smiling. "I help anyone who needs my help and you need my help."

Ruby smiled, eager for Kim's wish. "Well, y'know what to say."

"Ruby, I wish that you...were free from your duties as a Genie."

Ruby looked up at Kim and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly while Kim smiled.

"Been waiting around centuries for that one," Ruby said, crossing her arms and nodding her head. In a huge explosion of light, Ruby dissapeared and left the lamp lying on the ground. Ron and Kim looked around the museam, finding no trace of the small Genie anywhere.

"That...was...weird," Ron said, smiling a little. "But hey, at least Ruby is free now and hey, we stopped the bad guys for a while too."

"Week vacation from saving the world," Kim smiled. "A good present but I received better ones before."

"Like what?"

"You...for a best friend," Kim said, wrapping a friendly arm around him. "C'mon Ron, we got the rest of my birthday to celebrate."

**-KP-**

Later on in the day at the Possible house, Ron brought his family over to join the celebration while Kim's cousin Larry arrived, along with her uncle Slim and cousin Joss, who brought along Nana Possible as well. Enjoying the party being held, they brought in a large birthday cake in the form of a Kimmunicator, singing 'happy birthday' to Kim.

Receiving more gifts from her family, Kim got a new formal dress from her parents, a Kimmunicator upgrade from Wade while her brother's modified her sneakers into rocket versions. Cousin Larry bought her a book on cheerleading techniques around the world, with explanations on techniques Kim didn't yet learn. Cousin Joss and her uncle got her a set of relaxing bath lotions to help unwind after a stressful mission.

The front doorbell rang and Kim answered it, gasping when she saw a hovering high-tech surveillance device before her, a envelope taped to the front. Taking it from the drone device, she watched it fly off into the distance and had used the Kimmunicator to scan the envelope for anything suspicious. After it was given the all clear, Kim opened the evelope to find a card inside, reading the contents and cracking up with laughter.

_To Kimmie_

_Happy 17th Birthday_

_From_

_Shego_

"That...is unexpected," Ron said, smirking a little as Kim put the card to one side.

"Man, when that wish's effect goes, Shego is going to feel pretty stupid," Kim laughed, putting the card away while getting confused looks from her family.

"Uh...what 'wish effect?'" James asked.

"Long story, don't ask," Kim said.

_Just how badly is Shego going to react anyway? _Kim wondered.

**-KP-**

_The Day After_

Drakken sat in front of the TV, waiting for Shego to wake up. The news was broadcasting a report on sudden decreases in supervillain activitity across the globe, which got Drakken wondering if other villains were facing a slump in crime. While taking a sip from his glass of coco moo, a scream of rage startled him and a reflex caused him to spit his drink out in surprise, while a furious Shego stormed into the lair's den.

"Er...morning Shego, er...how are you?"

"I...sent...her...A CARD!" Shego screamed, igniting a hand and slashing at table in half. "ME, SEND KIM A BIRTHDAY CARD! IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT LITTLE GENIE THEN I WOULD..."

"Woah, hold on a second Shego...did you say Genie?" Drakken asked, looking at her with concern. "Er...are you sure you didn't hit your head when you fought Kim yesterday?"

"NO I DID NOT!" Shego snarled, causing Drakken to back away in fright.

"Positive?"

"Yeah, I'm positive!" Shego said, calming down a little. "How do you explain getting transported to the museam to sing to Kim?"

"Fair point," Drakken said, looking a little embarrassed. "Well...think of it this way, all the villains were embarrassed by Possible that day. Only you...er...oh you remeber everything, right?"

"I remeber hugging Kim, Ron, petting that pet freak on the head," Shego said, closing her eyes as she replayed yesterdays events in her head. "Oh...oh no...not Killigan. Tell me I did not hug...Duff."

"I'm afraid you did...including...er...me," Drakken said, watching Shego wince with embarrassment

"Dr D...I'm going on vacation for a few days. I need to lie low from the public eye, get some sun and maybe visit a spa or something."

"Fine by me," Drakken said. "For some reason I don't feel up to the task of villainous acts of pure evil."

"What about that freaking doomsday weapon thing?" Shego asked. "You still building that?"

"Nah...I might do something along the lines of...say a robot army or something. Well...whenever I'm in the mood to do that."

As Shego went back to her room to pack her travel bag and get her passport, she tried to forget about the whole incident, cringing with embarrassment as she remembered other sickly kind things she did such as feeding and singing to the birds, buying cookies off girl scouts and even tending to a kids cut knee after falling off his bike outside the lair. Concentrating on her hand, she tried to summon her powers but gave up, remembering she would have a few days left until it returned. Finishing off packing her bags, she made reservations on a flight to Hawaii before leaving the lair and driving to the airport.

On the way over she thought about the Genie and thought back to the whole stories she read as a kid, freeing them with a wish or something. She figured Kim would have used her remaining two wishes to buy herself some vacation time and then set the Genie free.

_Wonder where that little magic brat is now_? Shego wondered.

**-KP-**

_Somewhere in Lowerton_

Ruby travelled about the streets of Lowerton, rendering herself invisible to not draw any attention. After hundreds of years living in that lamp, she always wanted a normal mortal life and with her freedom she can easily renounce her powers. Passing by a small house in a quiet neighbourhood, Ruby noticed a young couple in their mid-twenties sitting in front of the TV, arms wrapped around each other.

Smiling to herself, she flew over to the front door and knocked loudly before concentrating hard on her first and final wish for herself.

On the other side of the door, as the young woman went to answer, she saw a blinding flash of light through the gaps around the door, opening it cautiosly. Looking around she saw nothing there until she looked down. On the porch was a basket, with a small baby wrapped up in a ruby colored blanket, with a note on top. Picking it up, she read the small message.

_My name is Ruby._

_Please take care of me._

* * *

**SC90'S Story Follow Up**

Yeah, I know it's really fluffy but I but there is a lot more sweet and sickly stuff out there. Anyway this was an attempt to write for really young audiences so I may have yet to master my writing abilities. I'll probably come up with better stuff later on. Already I got something you'll enjoy on March 28th, on the day of my birthday and it's not the profile pic. No...it's something a little better than that.

Feel free to leave a review, I would like to see your responses to this. Probably worse than some other fic that I wrote earlier (which I got rid of, however I am in the process of expanding upon the deleted story to create a better one, with a way better title.)

Oh and yeah, lets not forget to wish Christy Carlson Romano a happy 28th birthday. Hope she has a fantastic birthday today!


End file.
